Daddy's Christmas Princess
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: It's Christmas time and Gibbs remembers his Christmas Princess... Kelly. Slight Zibbs/Giva


**Daddy's Princess**

Gibbs sat at his desk. It was Kelly's birthday. She would have been 27 years old; probably getting married. He glanced over to Ziva, who was throwing paper balls at Tony, then to McGee, who was playing a video game, then Tony, who was playing a game of checkers with himself.

"_Daddy, do you have to go?" _

Kelly's beautifully soft, and mellow voice rang in his ears.

"_I'm afraid so Kells." He reached up and gently pushed a strand of her soft blonde hair behind her ear. He watched her close her eyes as tears ran down her pale cheeks._

Gibbs turned and saw Palmer talking to Ziva about the Christmas party they were throwing.

"_I wish you could stay here with me."_

"_So do I Kells, so do I…"_

"_I'll miss you daddy." She wrapped her arms around him. He welcomed her tight embrace as he ran his fingers through her beautiful yellow hair. She snuggled her face into his shoulder. _

"_I'll miss you too princess."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." With that, her pulled away from his crying daughter. Shannon wrapped her arms around her sobbing child. They both stepped back as he climbed into the truck, full of soldiers. As the truck started to pull away, Kelly broke away from her mother's protective arms._

"_Daddy, daddy, DADDY!" she screamed as she ran to the sidewalk. Gibbs turned his head away from his daughter, his heart breaking._

"Gibbs!!" Ziva's voice caused him to stir from his thoughts. He looked over to Ziva.

"What?"

"Are you coming to the party?"

"No." Ziva knew better then to argue.

"_Maddie, come on." Kelly ran across the yard with Maddie at her heal._

"_I'm coming!" _

"_Hi daddy."_

"_Hi princess."_

"_Hi Mr. Gibbs."_

"_Hello Maddie."_

Tony, however, decided to argue.

"Ahh come on boss, it's Christmas." Tony motioned to the holly that was on his desk, the wreath over Ziva's(even though she's jewish), and the mini tree that was on McGee's desk.

"I said no… Tony."

"_Merry Christmas Daddy," Kelly yelled as she hopped onto his bed. "Merry Christmas Mommy."_

"_Merry Christmas honey," Shannon said as she hugged her daughter._

"_Merry Christmas Princess." Gibbs opened his arms to Kelly. She jumped into them and started to laugh. "Let's go see what Santa got you," Gibbs said getting out of bed. Kelly stood up and put out her arms._

"_Carry me daddy," she said in her cute, baby voice. Gibbs smiled as he scooped his daughter into his arms. Shannon laughed lightly and followed them out the door._

_A very excited Kelly ransacked her stuffed stocking. "A doll!" she exclaimed as she hugged the baby doll._

"_Open mine Princess."_

_Kelly grabbed the box that was wrapped in gold paper. "A TIARA!" Kelly yelled as she opened the blue box. "Now I really am a princess," she said as she put it onto her head. She really did look like a princess to, in her red nightgown with white lace, and her soft hair flowing around her face. "Thank you daddy," Kelly said flinging herself into his arms._

"_I love you daddy."_

"I love you too Kelly," Gibbs whispered. No one heard him. He looked up and noticed McGee and Tony had left; Ziva was getting ready to go.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs," Ziva said quietly as she put on her coat.

"Merry Christmas Ziva." She walked to the elevator.

"Tell her Merry Christmas for me," Ziva called as the elevator doors closed. Gibbs looked up in confustion. Then it came to him. She knew he was thinking of Kelly.

* * *

He sighed and drove home. As he walked down stairs he spotted a picture of Kelly and him on Christmas.

"_Merry Christmas Daddy, I love you," Kelly whispered as she closed her beautiful eyes._

"Merry Christmas Kelly," Gibbs whispered.

* * *

**_A/N Poor Gibbs, I wrote this when the episode where we first find out about Kelly came on (the one in Kill Ari I think, wherehe asks "Do you know about my first wife and child?"). I'd named Kelly Lisa and Shannon Magenta, but I changed them when I found out their real names._**

**_Revie Please!_**

**_And have a very Merry Christmas!!_**


End file.
